


Una extraña criatura

by EliuxW



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff, IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Tras nueve meses de espera ha aparecido un hijo en la vida de N, pero, ¿cómo reaccionará él ante una nueva vida a la que amar y cuidar?
Relationships: Isshushipping, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Una extraña criatura

**Author's Note:**

> Es un pequeño relato que se me ocurrió leyendo un doujin de ellos dos, espero que disfruten ♡

N miraba con un semblante dubitativo y curioso al mueble de madera que se hallaba bajo su rostro, empero, su mirar no se centraba en aquello, sino más bien en la criatura que se encontraba dentro de lo que su marido llamaba «cuna»; era la primera vez que N veía a un bebé.

Tenía muchas preguntas, le parecía raro y a la vez tierno ver a un ser humano tan pequeño, el bebé dormía plácidamente y él no podía apartar sus orbes grises esmeralda de la criatura, le parecía tan misteriosa que su curiosidad por aquesta era latente, no entendía muy bien el concepto de que ese niño era sangre de su sangre, o, en otras palabras, su hijo.

Un día Touko apareció en casa y le pidió una muestra de semen—aunque el peliverde no tenía muy claro qué era aquello y tuvo que ser Touya quien explicase sonrojado—con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que Touko engordaba mucho y, pasados nueve meses, ese niño hizo acto de aparición en su casa, con el pretexto de que era su hijo.

N no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, empero, una sensación extraña le obligaba a mantenerse cerca del niño, quería cuidarlo y por encima de todo, protegerlo.

—¿Natural?—su nombre fue pronunciado en un tono de voz medio, haciendo que ladease la cabeza para corroborar que aquella melodiosa voz inconfundible para sus oídos le pertenecía a su marido—. ¿El bebé duerme?—Touya preguntó acercándose a la cuna y abrazando melosamente a su pareja.

—Sí... al menos eso parece—concluyó devolviendo su vista hacia el niño con un suave susurro, pasando a sonreír levemente al ver al niño que anteriormente lloraba estruendosamente hacía unos minutos, definitivamente era una criatura extraña.

—Todavía no me creo que tengamos un hijo... no tengo palabras para agradecer a Touko por esto—. Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en la sala, N notó que el hombre que tenía al lado se había puesto algo sensible así que rodeó su cuello con su brazo y le apegó a él para después darle un beso en la sien.

No intercambiaban muchas palabras más, solo se mantuvieron juntos observando a su hijo, ahora su vida había cambiado para siempre y estaban dispuestos a vivirla juntos.

—¿Crees que seré un buen padre?—N rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta, su tono de voz permitía entrever un deje asustado, pues no quería ser como su padre, quería ser un padre de verdad. 

Touya río con suavidad ante la pregunta de N y acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello de este.

—Serás el mejor.

Tras esto, N agradeció inclinando su cabeza para que hiciera contacto con la de Touya, ahora tenía dos vidas que proteger, las dos vidas que más amará durante toda su vida, Touya, aquel que es considerado su marido, y ahora, el hijo que sendos jóvenes cuidarán juntos.


End file.
